


leave a message

by LtTanyaBoone



Series: welcome to the Modern AU [5]
Category: Pan Am
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtTanyaBoone/pseuds/LtTanyaBoone
Summary: Messages Kate left while Colette's phone was switched off.





	leave a message

**Author's Note:**

> import from tumblr

> Jan 12

_“Bonjour, c’est Colette. Please leave a message after the tone.”_

“Hey, I forgot when we’re going out for dinner tomorrow, so text me when you can. Bye.”

* * *

 

> Jan 18

_“Bonjour, c’est Colette. Please leave a message after the tone.”_

“Crap, listen, I forgot to get new stockings, can you lend me a pair?”

* * *

 

> Jan 19

_“Bonjour, c’est Colette. Please leave a message after the tone.”_

“Please call me and fake an emergency, I need to get out of this date ASAP.”

* * *

 

> Jan 26

_“Bonjour, c’est Colette. Please leave a message after the tone.”_

“I, uh, I, really, enjoyed last night. May- maybe we c-can do that again? Sometimes? Oh God, this is horrible, please ignore this.”

* * *

 

> Jan 28

_“Bonjour, c’est Colette. Please leave a message after the tone.”_

“Thank you. For not ignoring my message.”

* * *

 

> Feb 3

_“Bonjour, c’est Colette. Please leave a message after the tone.”_

“You’re probably in the air right now and I hope you don’t get a heart attack when you turn on your cell again, but I just wanted to tell you that, I’m going to miss you. Give Paris my love.”

* * *

 

> Feb 12

_“Bonjour, c’est Colette. Please leave a message after the tone.”_

“I’m sorry, they called me in for a flight to Iceland. I stocked your fridge, though, so you don’t have to worry about that… I’m really sorry.”

* * *

 

> Feb 16

_“Bonjour, c’est Colette. Please leave a message after the tone.”_

“And here I was planning to drop by, but apparently you’re asleep, so I will go home. Call me when you get this.”

* * *

 

> Feb 27

_“Bonjour, c’est Colette. Please leave a message after the tone.”_

“I don’t think anyone has ever bought me flowers before and I realize I didn’t properly thank you for them, so, thank you. They truly are wonderful.”

* * *

 

> March 13

_“Bonjour, c’est Colette. Please leave a message after the tone.”_

“Can you pick up some cheese on your way over? I got visited by my starving sister who raided my fridge and unless you want plain spaghetti- just, bring some cheese. And alcohol, because God knows I really need a drink right now.”

* * *

 

> March 21

_“Bonjour, c’est Colette. Please leave a message after the tone.”_

“I just saw, saw the note, and I, I, I l-love you, too.”

* * *

 

> March 22

_“Bonjour, c’est Colette. Please leave a message after the tone.”_

“One of these days I am going to kill my sister. I’m sorry, I have to do damage control. I already called the restaurant, there should be some leftover lunch in the fridge. I will make it up to you, I promise.”

* * *

 

> March 22

_“Bonjour, c’est Colette. Please leave a message after the tone.”_

“I forgot to say, I love you.”

* * *

 

> March 30

_“Bonjour, c’est Colette. Please leave a message after the tone.”_

“Do you need me to pick up anything from the store?”

* * *

 

> April 4

_“Bonjour, c’est Colette. Please leave a message after the tone.”_

“There’s a new club Martin wants to drag us to, just so you have a heads-up if you want to stay in. I don’t care either way, so it’s your choice. Love you.”

* * *

 

> April 16

_“Bonjour, c’est Colette. Please leave a message after the tone.”_

“I am looking for that blue dress I wore for Easter, the one from Rome. Can you check if I left it at your place? Mother is on the warpath, if I don’t show up in something nice she hasn’t seen me wear ten times before she’ll probably chop my head off.”

* * *

 

> April 19

_“Bonjour, c’est Colette. Please leave a message after the tone.”_

“Funny thing happened, so, I still have my head firmly on my shoulders, but I could use a lift from the airport?... Just, please come pick me up, I really need you right now.”

* * *

 

> April 22

_“Bonjour, c’est Colette. Please leave a message after the tone.”_

“Bridget and Dean aren’t talking, tread lightly.”

* * *

 

> May 16

_“Bonjour, c’est Colette. Please leave a message after the tone.”_

“Apparently, my sister just got engaged. Please call me as soon as you get this, I think my head is about to explode.”

* * *

 

> May 21

_“Bonjour, c’est Colette. Please leave a message after the tone.”_

“Coral. Dresses. With sequins. I am going to lose my mind.”

* * *

 

> May 23

_“Bonjour, c’est Colette. Please leave a message after the tone.”_

“So I’m guessing that the fact you tossed the order form means we’re not buying Laura a toaster?”

* * *

 

> June 1

_“Bonjour, c’est Colette. Please leave a message after the tone.”_

“I swear to God, if you don’t step out of that terminal right this minute, you better have left the country, because there is no way I’m going to my sister’s wedding by myself. Believe me, Colette, those medieval torture devices we saw in that museum in Munich are going to look li- Nevermind, I can see you, forget I said anything, I love you, bye.”

* * *

 

> August 12

_“Bonjour, c’est Colette. Please leave a message after the tone.”_

“I, I just missed hearing your voice.”

* * *

 

> August 27

_“Bonjour, c’est Colette. Please leave a message after the tone.”_

“Well, I go back to work tomorrow, so… yeah.”

* * *

 

> August 31

_“Bonjour, c’est Colette. Please leave a message after the tone.”_

“The little café in Paris closed. I forgot where we went before that.”

* * *

 

> September 12

_“Bonjour, c’est Colette. Please leave a message after the tone.”_

“Happy birthday, love.”

* * *

 

> September 14

_“Bonjour, c’est Colette. Please leave a message after the tone.”_

“Do you believe in soulmates?”

* * *

 

> September 19

_“Bonjour, c’est Colette. Please leave a message after the tone.”_

“Laura invited me over for dinner, but I really don’t feel like it. I miss your cooking.”

* * *

 

> October 3

_“Bonjour, c’est Colette. Please leave a message after the tone.”_

“I’m really trying, but if your cat bites me one more time- Baptiste, no! Get back here you stupid-”

* * *

 

> October 31

_“Bonjour, c’est Colette. Please leave a message after the tone.”_

“I couldn’t go to the party without you. Baptiste keeps glowering at me. I think he snuck some candy when I wasn’t looking. Stupid cat.”

* * *

 

> November 17

_“Bonjour, c’est Colette. Please leave a message after the tone.”_

“Laura confiscated my phone. She forgot I know your number by heart.”

* * *

 

> December 3

_“Bonjour, c’est Colette. Please leave a message after the tone.”_

“It’s snowing. The guys built a snowman. He looks a bit like Ted, to be honest.”

* * *

 

> December 24

_“Bonjour, c’est Colette. Please leave a message after the tone.”_

“Merry Christmas, love.”

* * *

 

> January 1

_“Bonjour, c’est Colette. Please leave a message after the tone.”_

“Happy New Year, love. I kind of maybe told Laura where she should stick her idea of a new year’s resolution.”

* * *

 

> January 12

_“Bonjour, c’est Colette. Please leave a message after the tone.”_

“Ice skating. Why on earth did I agree to this?”

* * *

 

> February 21

_“Bonjour, c’est Colette. Please leave a message after the tone.”_

“I thought I saw you walking down the street this morning. You hair was longer.”

* * *

 

> March 3

_“Bonjour, c’est Colette. Please leave a message after the tone.”_

“If I go and kill my mother, what are the chances I never have to hear about Easter festivities ever again?”

* * *

 

> June 1

_“Bonjour, c’est Colette. Please leave a message after the tone.”_

“I gave Laura a toaster for her anniversary. That’s what happens when you’re not there to stop me.”

* * *

 

> June 16

_“Bonjour, c’est Colette. Please leave a message after the tone.”_

“...”

> June 16

_“Bonjour, c’est Colette. Please leave a message after the tone.”_

“...”

> June 16

_“Bonjour, c’est Colette. Please leave a message after the tone.”_

“I miss you so much.”

> June 16

_“Bonjour, c’est Colette. Please leave a message after the tone.”_

“Sorry, I took Kate’s phone and wanted to see who she’d been calling… Why am I even talking to this?”

> June 16

_“Bonjour, c’est Colette. Please leave a message after the tone.”_

“I know it’s rough on her, especially today, but… God, this is stupid.”

> June 16

_“Bonjour, c’est Colette. Please leave a message after the tone.”_

“We all miss you, Colette.”

* * *

 

> July 3

_“Bonjour, c’est Colette. Please leave a message after the tone.”_

“I’m not doing so well.”

* * *

 

> July 15

_“Bonjour, c’est Colette. Please leave a message after the tone.”_

“Laura wants me to come visit Joe’s family. I, I think I might. I feel like I need to get out of this place. There’re too many memories...”

* * *

 

> July 23

_“Bonjour, c’est Colette. Please leave a message after the tone.”_

“Remind me to never, ever, have a drinking contest with a sailor again.”

* * *

 

> August 6

_“Bonjour, c’est Colette. Please leave a message after the tone.”_

“I think I might be starting to feel better. And I feel awful about it.”

* * *

 

> August 12

_“Bonjour, c’est Colette. Please leave a message after the tone.”_

“Martin’s got a new boyfriend. They’re cute together. You’d approve, he’s French.”

* * *

 

> September 12

_“Bonjour, c’est Colette. Please leave a message after the tone.”_

“I think I’m, ready, now. I just, wanted to w-wish you a happy birthday one last time. ... Happy birthday, Colette. I’m never going to forget you. I love you. Thank you.”

* * *

 

> September 13

_The number you have dialed has been disconnected._


End file.
